Question: The radius of a cylinder is doubled and its height is tripled. If its original volume was 10 cubic feet, what is its volume now, in cubic feet?
Answer: Let the cylinder's original radius and height be $r$ and $h$, respectively.  The new cylinder has volume \[
\pi (2r)^2(3h)=12\pi r^2 h,
\] which is 12 times larger than the original volume.  Since the original volume was 10 cubic feet, the new volume is $\boxed{120}$ cubic feet.